Lincoln’s problem
Lincoln‘s problem is an episode from season 29. In this episode, Lincoln overdoses On Wakkco. Script: LINCOLN: God, my sisters have been so annoying recently. I need something to clear my head. ANNOUNCER: are you constantly worrying about Life? LINCOLN: Yes. ANNOUNCER: then What you need is, WAKKO! The next revolutionary anxiety medicine! It Is trusted By doctors everywhere! One Drink, and all your worries are gone! It‘ll Also make you 10x more energetic! For 4$, you can never worry about life again! Call 1-800-I WANT-WAKKO To order. LINCOLN: YES! That is exactly what I need! I’m going To order it ASAP! (Lincoln picks The Phone And dials the number) LINCOLN: Hi! I’d like one bottle of WAKKO Please. OK. Thanks! Bye! LINCOLN: Oh Boy! I hope it will be here soon! (Imagines His Sisters fighting and Him and Clyde On the couch relaxing) I Won’t Have To deal with worrying about My Sisters figthing anymore! (3 days later) (The doorbell rings) LINCOLN: YES! IT‘S HERE! (Lincoln opens the package and takes out the bottle) (The Sisters Come To See What Lincoln Is Up To) LYNN: Hey Bro! What’s Up? LINCOLN: Well, I got this amazing anxiety medicine! It clears your head in no time! Sisters: (Bored) Wow. LINCOLN: I‘m gonna drink it all down, And When i’m Done, all my worries will be gone! (Lincoln Starts Drinking the whole bottle. While he’s drinking, Lola notices a label that says “WARNING! DO NOT OVERDRINK. SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE PASSING OUT.” She rips the bottle out of his hands) LINCOLN: Hey! LOLA: Sorry, Something Bad Could Happen. LINCOLN: No way! This is anxiety medicine! It’s supposed to clear your head, not kill you! LOLA: OK... LANA: Come On Girls! Let’s Do Our “Girl“ Stuff! (The Sisters Walk Away) LINCOLN: I Don’t care what they say! i’m Drinking this no matter what! (Lincoln drinks the whole bottle in one gulp. He starts to feel very energetic) LINCOLN: Wow! I feel worry free! And i’m So energetic right now! (Lincoln runs to lynn’s Room) LYNN: Whoa Little bro! You’re so fast! LINCOLN: It’s because of the WAKKO I drank! LYNN: Hey! Wanna do some basketball with me? LINCOLN: YEAH! (Lincoln And lynn Play basketball for 6 hours straight) (6 hours later) (A montage Of Lincoln doing all of His Sister’s hobbies is shown) (Lincoln And his sisters are rocking out to Luna’s songs) LINCOLN: WHOOOOOOOO! LUNA: STAGE DIVE! (She jumps off Off her bed and onto her siblings. None of them are hurt whatsoever) SISTERS AND LINCOLN: YEAAAAAAAAAH! (Cuts To Lincoln In His Room. He seems a bit dizzy) LINCOLN: Wow. I feel so tired. I guess i’ll Take a nap. NOPE! I’M NOT TIRED AT ALL! (Lincoln starts jumping On His bed super fast. After jumping 70 times, He is super tired) LINCOLN: Uhhh... why do I Feel so tired? My head hurts... (Lincoln Then passes out. He wakes up in the Royal woods mall) LINCOLN: Huh? Wha?...Where am I? (Lincoln Then Hears Someone Snoring) LINCOLN: Wait a second. This is when Lola ran away from home! (Lincoln Goes Into the rose garden, where he sees Lola fast Asleep) LINCOLN: Lola! Lola! Wake up! (Lola does not wake up) LINCOLN: Lola, I know you Hear me, so wake up! (Lola does not wake up and continues snoring) LINCOLN: Lola! Lola! LOLA! WAKE UP! LOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Lincoln wakes up in a dark void. He looks around) ???: Well Well well. It looks like Lincoln Loud is Back. (Lincoln turns around, And Sees His evil twin, Neuro) LINCOLN: NEURO!? HOW ARE YOU BACK! NEURO: Well, when you defeated me, my dark energy was given to the demon called Zozo, And He ressurected me. I am now immortal, And there is no way you can defeat me. LINCOLN: There’s no way! You are just From a stupid video game! NEURO: I’m real now Lincoln. And I will always come back to torture you and your sisters. LINCOLN: THERE’S NO WAY YOU’RE BACK! I KILLED YOU A FEW YEARS AGO! (Neuro uses His magic to make cages with his sisters in them appear. They are crying and begging for help) LOLA AND LANA: HELP US LINCOLN! LUNA: JUST FREE US FROM THIS TORTURE! LORI: LET US OUT NOW! ALL SISTERS: HELP UUUUUUUUS! NEURO: It’s Too late. Your sisters are now my lovely prisoners. LINCOLN: No! NO! LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW! NEURO: NEVER! (He pulls a lever, and the ground opens up to reveal a lava pit) LINCOLN: NO! DON’T KILL THEM! NEURO: IT’S TOO LATE LINCOLN! IT’S TOO LATE! (Lincoln And His Sisters fall into the lava pit below. Just as they’re about to hit the lava, Lincoln wakes up) LINCOLN: AAAAAAAAAH! SISTERS: LINCOLN! YOU’RE OK! (The Sisters happily hug Lincoln) LENI: We were so worried! LUNA: We’re so happy Bro! LUAN: This is no joke, I’m actually crying! (Starts bawling her eyes out) LISA: Thank goodness. LOLA AND LANA: Lincoln, you‘re the best brother ever! LUCY: *Smiles* LYNN: Glad you’re OK Bro! LORI: We’re so happy! (Cries And hugs Lincoln) LILY: Linky! LINCOLN: Thanks! *hugs them back* (The Sisters happily hug Lincoln, Crying tears Of joy. They continue to hug and cry, embracing each other with love) Category:Season 29 Episodes